Why Not
by JR1996
Summary: Jess teaches Will how to take a real chance and something a little more happens. WillxOC WillxJess One Shot Series.


Why Not

Author: JR1996

Summary: Jess teaches Will how to take a real chance and something a little more happens. (WillxOC) WillxJess One Shot Series.

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

* * *

_Think you're going nowhere.  
When you're walking down the street.  
Acting like you just don't care.  
When life could be so sweet_

"Come on Will!" Jess shouted. They were at the closet beach to Will's house and Jess was trying to get him to play in the freezing water.

"I'm not getting sick Jess!" He shouted back at his best friend. Jess grinned and started making chicken noises. Will rolled his eyes and ran toward her. "Here I come." He tackled her and they fell in the water.

"It's freezing!" Jess screamed, holding onto Will. He laughed and shook his head. "You are one weird boy, you know that William Beardsley." She continued.

"You know you love me." He said without thinking.

_Why you wanna be like that  
As if there's nothing new  
You're not fooling no one  
You're not even fooling you_

"Yea," She said. "I do love you." He looked her in the eye and he knew she wasn't lying. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped last minute.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Do you love me more than a friend?" She asked daringly.

"Yes." He said.

"Then shut up and kiss me already." He chuckled and pressed his lips against hers.

_So walk a little slower  
And open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by_

The wave rolled onto them and Will pulled away. He stood up and held his hand out to Jess. She gladly took it and he pulled her up to his body.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked, almost afraid she'd reject him.

"Do you even have to ask?" She started to stand on her tippy toes but realized she was still too short. "You're going to have to lean down mister." He chuckled once again and leaned down. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down so his lips met hers.

_There might never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right_

Their lips moved together, not paying attention to anything. Soon, it became past both Will and Jess' curfew and Jess' phone went off.

"Hello?" She said, answering it. "I'll get Will to take me home." Another pause. "Bye daddy." Yet again, another pause. "I love you too." She hung up and looked up at Will.

"It's way past my curfew." He took her hand and led her to his car. They both got in and he started driving to her house. Soon, they pulled up in front of a two-story brick house with one of the upstairs lights still on.

"Wait," Will said before Jess opened the door. She looked at him. "Are we dating or what?" He asked.

"Only if you want to be." She said, but really she wanted to say yes.

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed her softly. She kissed back then pulled away.

"See you at school Will." She grabbed her jacket and rushed inside.

_Oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know_

Will started to drive back to his house. Of course, the lights were still on. He parked behind Helen's car, got out, locked the door and went inside. His dad was still up along with Helen, his step mother.

"Where were you William?" Frank asked sternly.

"Me and Jess were at the beach." He answered.

"In January?" Frank asked. His oldest son nodded. "It's way past your curfew." Helen then jumped in.

"Frank," They both looked at her. "Their teenagers, they weren't paying attention to the time. Will's fine so let's just get to bed alright?" Frank sighed and nodded.

"Go to bed Will." He told his son. He nodded and went to the room he shared with Dylan.

_Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But why not  
Why not_

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this is how they get together. I'm thinking of writing some others but I need your help to decide. Jess meeting Will, their first date, Jess meeting Helen and Frank, or Will meeting Jess' parents. Please go to my profile and vote on it please! And please review!

P.S: I know I didn't put in the full song of Hilary Duff's 'Why Not' but I like this one-shot the way it is.


End file.
